My Happily Never After
by gypsyrin
Summary: Quistis decides its time to leave Seifer behind and start a new life. She contemplates her new life and where she wants it to lead as she drives the country side. Seiftis


**Disclaimer - I don't own the characters of Final Fantasy VIII, Square Enix does.  
The song I listened to while I wrote this was Happily Never After - The Pussycat Dolls (I don't own the song or the group either)**

* * *

She can't take it anymore, and she begins to scold herself mentally for the amount of time she has let pass by.

"I can't do this anymore, I will always love you but this isn't what I want to do with my life" her voice is strong as she gently takes a ring off of her finger.

With a sad sigh and a shake of her head, the beautiful blond drops the silver diamond ring to the floor between her and the man she thought she loved.

"I've left once I can do it again, this just won't work Seifer and I think you've known it all along." Anger and confusion flood his striking green eyes first then begin to wave out over his strong features.

His gaze drops from her angelic face to the engagement ring that sits quietly between them. She bends slightly at the knees, just enough to pick up a black suitcase that rests by her side and with one last kiss to his cheek she turns her back and starts towards the the front door. Quistis makes her way down the driveway with ease and once she's at her car she pulls her keys to the sporty red convertible out from her pocket to unlock the doors. In one swift movement the young woman lifts her suitcase up and over the side of the car to place it in the back seat. Without a glance back at the hurt look on Seifer's face she opens the door and seats herself in. Shock seems to make its way into her brain at just how far she's actually gotten this time, never before had she actually made it to her car.

_'I mean I've packed my suitcase and made it to the front door but never have I ever made it to my car. He's always stopped me by now.' _With a smile of satisfaction Quistis puts the car in reverse and begins to back out onto the quiet Deling street.

"Not a tear shed this time. Good-bye Seifer. Please take care of yourself" she risks a glance in her rear view as she starts down the street and it seems like Seifer shouts something after her, but she can't quite make it out.

Another smile pulls at her features and she begins to laugh as she realizes what life been like for her over the past year. Seifer and she had gotten engaged only a few months after his name had been cleared. They'd passed if off as mind control by the Sorceress Edea which allowed him to walk away record free. Two weeks after they had been engaged they moved into the beautiful bungalow in Deling City where Seifer had taken a job as a mechanic at the car rental shop just on the edge of the growing city. Their lives had been great up until 9 or 10 months ago when the fights had started. He just began to treat her like she was nothing more than piece of land he owned and she finally snapped a month after this started. She tried so many times to walk out on him but she could never bring herself to, somehow he always convinced her to stay. Seifer would be good for about a week or two at the most if she was lucky and then it would go back to the same old life. This time she had meant business and had to do what was best for herself, not what was best for him.

"I'm free! It's over, I'm done no more! No more pain, no more heartache!" She yells out at the passing trees and pedestrians.

Someone answers her yell with a "AWESOME!" and she laughs even harder but stops once she almost brings her car to impact with the rear end of someone who has stopped at a red light. Relief washes over her body and she can't help but let the excited somewhat hysterical giggles escape.

She throws her head back and yells as loud as she can "I'M FREE!" the light turns green and the car in front of her turns left, which leaves the open road in front of the giddy woman.

Without a thought of where or what her destination is she just drives, out through the country side past Galbadia Garden and a small ranch just on the outskirts of the Galbadia region where a group of fenced in Chocobos begin to run along side her car, their golden yellow feathers seem to shine in the bright warm sunshine. At the end of the fence the magnificent beasts stop and begin to wark after her as she howls with laughter and brings her gaze back to the open road ahead of her. A few hours go by, and mile after mile she drives and thanks Hyne that she had filled her car up only an hour or two before she told Seifer she was leaving him. The sun begins to set behind a hill in the distance and Quistis contemplates her life from this moment on. A life free of tears because Seifer has put her down in one way or another, free of loneliness while shes in a relationship. A better life. One where she is her own person and has no need to answer to anyone but herself. With a small smile she begins to think of Balamb.

"Maybe I'll go back." her smile turns into a grin and she chuckles "Well at least I won't have to answer to Seifer anymore." with that thought she brings her foot down on the gas pedal and the car gathers speed towards her next destination. Her home.


End file.
